


When it’s just us

by hiya_emblem (hiya_girlie)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post Timeskip, and dimitri would be an awesome dad, based off their paired ending, i love these two so much, marianne would be an awesome mom, original child character - Freeform, self indulgent, so self indulgent honestly, spending some time with their baby and each other, they have an infant son, wholesome pure ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiya_girlie/pseuds/hiya_emblem
Summary: Marianne looks in the mirror and realizes that she’s as happy as can be.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111
Collections: Fire emblem





	When it’s just us

Marianne began picking apart her braids, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. She set her hair bands on the vanity next to her circlet. Her eyes lingered on the circlet for a moment. Silver, with roaring lions etched into the surface and a ruby set in the middle, it was less ornate than Dimitri’s, but she preferred the simplicity. A faint smile spread across her face, and she picked up the circlet and set it on her head, pulling a few strands of hair away from her face as she examined herself in the mirror.

The dark circles that once had permanent residence underneath her eyes had long since disappeared and her brown eyes sparkled with an unfamiliar happiness. Five years ago, she was depressed and waiting for the goddess to reunite her with her parents. But in that moment, looking in the mirror, she was not miserable, nor did she wish for death to claim her anymore. She was smiling, full with the joy she had been missing for so long. Hilda had often remarked that when she smiled she glowed, and for once she saw that glow.

_ I am happy now,  _ she thought, removing the circlet and setting it down.  _ And this happiness is wonderful. _

A crying baby pulled her from her thoughts, and she moved to the nursery that was attached to the suite. Nicholas was three months old, still refusing to sleep through the night and crying for hours on end, but she could never hold that against him. She lifted him out of his cradle, hugging him against her chest and cooing softly. His bright blue eyes stared up at her, wide and pure, and once more she felt undeniably at peace.

She hummed a lullaby as she took him back to her room. After cuddling for a few minutes, he’d fall back asleep, and she’d take him back to his cradle. But for now, she wanted to hold him. She sat on her bed, pulling a blanket around them.

“You look so much like your father,” she murmured, kissing his blonde locks. “I hope you grow to be as strong and kind as he is.”

Just as Nicholas nodded off to sleep, the creak of the bedroom door opening startled him, and he cried out. Marianne glanced up as Dimitri entered. He winced as he closed the door.

“Sorry for waking him,” he said quietly, taking his coat off and setting it on a chair. “Had he been asleep long?”

“Thankfully, no,” she said, hushing Nicholas.

Dimitri removed his crown and set it on the vanity next to her circlet. From his sagging posture she could tell he was exhausted and probably wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep. But after taking off his shirt, he sat down on the bed next to her and held out his arms.

“May I hold him?” He asked.

Marianne giggled. “You don’t have to ask to hold your own son,” she said. She gently handed Nicholas, who had calmed down upon seeing his father, to Dimitri.

The room was quiet as Dimitri rocked Nicholas to sleep. This gentle, loving side of him had initially surprised Marianne. During his period of insanity, she had been scared to interact with him, and before that the social gap between them hadn’t allowed them many times to talk. It wasn’t until after the war that they began spending much time together and she discovered his hidden soft side. Seeing him look at their baby with so much warmth made her heart soar.

“I was just thinking about how much he looks like you,” she remarked. “He has your eyes.”

He didn’t seem to mind her slip of tongue in reference to his missing eye. “You think so?” He asked, eyes widening. 

Nicholas was now fast asleep and would likely stay that way for at least an hour, so Dimitri carried him back to the nursery and put him in his cradle. Marianne glanced at the clock as he returned.

“You were out late again,” she said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

He sighed. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault. I just missed you, that’s all.”

He kissed her forehead, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “And I missed you too. I hate not being able to spend any time you or Nicholas, I feel like a bad husband and father.”

She put her hand over his and squeezed it gently, shaking her head. “You’re neither of those. You’re king, so of course you’ll be busy. But that doesn’t mean you’re a bad spouse or a bad parent.” She kissed him, her lips lingering against his. “In fact, I think you’re perfect.”

“Mari…” he murmured, his face red. Normally she didn’t initiate any physical intimacy, he did. But she’d been feeling braver lately, and she did like to see him red faced and flustered, so occasionally she would be the first to start a kiss or the first to take his hand, and when she did, he melted.

“I love you, Dimitri,” she whispered, kissing him again. Her hands reached to cup his face as he eagerly kissed back.

“I love you too, Mari,” he mumbled between kisses. He pulled her closer, one hand on her lower back and the other sliding up her back to slip into her hair.

Her heart beat a million times a minute. They hadn’t kissed like this since before Nicholas was born, and she hadn’t realized how much she had missed it. He always treated her like a queen, asking before he kissed her, but during moments of intense passion like these she only wanted the warmth of his arms around her and the bliss of his lips against hers, and he was more than happy to oblige her.

It wasn’t long before they were interrupted by Nicholas’s screams, and Dimitri was the first to pull away. “I’ll go calm him down,” he said, giving her one last kiss. “You should get some sleep.”

Marianne smiled as he disappeared into the nursery, her head sinking to the pillows. As she drifted off, she heard Dimitri singing softly and wondered how the goddess felt she deserved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I got their paired ending in my BL run and their supports are so wholesome. Although they aren’t my OTP, I still ship them so hard. I wanted to write something longer but it’s pretty cute the way it is. And they would be top notch parents.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
